falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RogerWarwick.txt
DialogueWarwickHomestead |scene= |srow=36 |topic=0016860C |trow=3 |before=Roger: We fell on some hard times not long ago. A pack of super mutants hit us and wrecked our entire crop. |response=''{Resentment.}'' Used to be the Minutemen would have helped us out, but last I heard they were too busy fighting each other to worry about us farmers. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grim, a dark recollection}'' So we were on our own, all of us starving near to death. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{A painful memory, resentment}'' No man should have to watch his wife and children suffer, you know what I mean? |after=Player Default: Those days are over. The Minutemen are back, and we won't let you down again. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00106DE3 |before=Player Default: Yeah, it's my first time here. |response=''{Friendly, welcoming}'' In that case, welcome. We're always happy to have guests here at Warwick Homestead. |after=Roger: Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DE2 |before=Player Default: No. I grew up around here, but it feels like a lifetime ago. |response=In that case, welcome back. |after=Roger: Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00106DE1 |before=Player Default: Uh... sort of. It's complicated. |response=''{Being polite}'' Well, that's none of my business. |after=Roger: Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00106DE0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You could say that. How about you? Lived here all your life? |response=''{Friendly}'' Yep, I'm a Commonwealth boy through and through. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' My family's from Danvers, originally. My wife and I started this place up about twelve years ago. |after=Roger: Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00106DDB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: In that case, welcome. We're always happy to have guests here at Warwick Homestead. |response=Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It might not look like much, and there's that smell... But that's the thing. See, this used to be a sewage plant. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' The most fertile soil in the Commonwealth is right under our feet. |after=Player Default: No wonder your crops are doing so well. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00106DDA |before=Player Default: No wonder your crops are doing so well. |response=Yeah, they really are. |after=Roger: I have to admit, I feel lucky to even be having this conversation. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DD9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't care how fertile the soil is, this place reeks. |response=Yeah, but you get used to it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused, a joke. Said with a chuckle.}'' Besides, it keeps the wild animals and the raiders away. |after=Roger: I have to admit, I feel lucky to even be having this conversation. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00106DD8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Take the good with the bad, I guess. |response=That's how it is everywhere, friend. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Wry, amused}'' You find something out there that's all good and no bad, please let me know. |after=Roger: I have to admit, I feel lucky to even be having this conversation. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00106DD7 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What do you grow here? |response=We've got mutfruit and tatos for the time being. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=The crop we have is doing so well, we can barely keep up with it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Don't figure we'll add anything new, at least not until we can hire some more hands. |after=Roger: I have to admit, I feel lucky to even be having this conversation. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00106DD2 |trow=2 |before=Roger: Yeah, they really are. |response=I have to admit, I feel lucky to even be having this conversation. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Pained, a difficult memory}'' We fell on some hard times not long ago. A pack of super mutants hit us and wrecked our entire crop. |after=Roger: Used to be the Minutemen would have helped us out, but last I heard they were too busy fighting each other to worry about us farmers. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106DD1 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Those days are over. The Minutemen are back, and we won't let you down again. |response=''{Skeptical}'' If that's true, I'm glad to hear it, because we still need help. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Those days are over. The Minutemen are back, and we won't let you down again. |response=''{Skeptical}'' The nightmare isn't over yet. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Those days are over. The Minutemen are back, and we won't let you down again. |response=''{Skeptical}'' Well, no offense, but I'll believe it when I see it. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Those days are over. The Minutemen are back, and we won't let you down again. |response=''{Gratitude, admiration.}'' I appreciate you saying so. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=A4a}} |topic=00106DD0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It could be worse, pal. Trust me, I know. |response=''{Hopeful}'' Then I know you can understand how much I want to protect my family, and that's why we need help. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: It could be worse, pal. Trust me, I know. |response=''{Abashed, sincerely sorry}'' Oh God, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00106DCF |trow=3 |before=Player Default: All that matters is that you survived. |response=''{Sort of an "Amen!"}'' So far, yeah, but we're not out of danger just yet. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: All that matters is that you survived. |response=''{Sort of an "Amen!"}'' That's the truth. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=I'll never take a square meal for granted again, that's for sure. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=X2b}} |topic=00106DCE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: But you're okay now? |response=''{Worried}'' For now, yeah, but the threat isn't gone. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: But you're okay now? |response=''{Relieved}'' Yep, we're all still here, thank God. |after=Roger: Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00106DC9 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: If that's true, I'm glad to hear it, because we still need help. |response=Anyway, feel free to have a look around, yeah? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=We've got some stuff for trade, if you're interested. My wife June handles that. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=The kids are Janey and Wally. They're always curious about visitors, but they should stay out of your way. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It's been real good talking to you. I'll hope you'll come see us again sometime. |after= |abxy=A1d}} DialogueWarwick |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00106EBD |trow=3 |before=June: Still having trouble sleeping? |response=''{Uncertain, hesitant (you're lying)}'' I just feel like... I don't know, maybe I don't need as much sleep as I used to. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Ever things things were bad, I feel like I can't take a break. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Dark. Referring to a past trauma}'' I don't ever want us to end up back there again. |after=June: Hey... we won't. Things are better now, much better. We have more than we need. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00106EBB |before=June: I have nightmares, too, sometimes. But if we don't get enough rest, the work will suffer. |response=''{Resolute}'' I give you my word, you and the kids will never go hungry again. I won't let that happen. |after=June: You really have changed. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00106EC4 |before= |response=''{Eager - you love tarberries}'' Did I see a jar of tarberries in the kitchen this morning? |after=June: Maybe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106EC2 |before=June: Maybe. |response=''{Pleasantly surprised}'' How did you come by that? |after=June: That last trader had it. It was a steal, too. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106EC0 |before=June: Some kind of promotion, I guess. |response=We should send them something, you know, to say thanks. |after=June: Sure, I'll see what I can spare. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00107ACE |before=Wally: Dad, how come you don't sleep anymore? |response=''{Laughing it off}'' What? Of course I sleep! What kind of silly question is that, kiddo? |after=Wally: Sometimes I hear someone doing stuff in the middle of the night and it wakes me up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107ACC |trow=4 |before=Wally: When I look, it's always you. |response=''{Mock surrender}'' Okay, okay, you got me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Explaining to a child}'' The thing is, Wally, I've had trouble sleeping ever since the hard times when we didn't' have enough food. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Explaining to a child}'' Sometimes I have bad dreams about those days, or I worry that maybe I'm not being a good enough father. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=It's grown-up stuff. One day, when you're a man with a family of your own, you'll understand. |after=Wally: I just want to make sure you're okay, is all. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=00107ACA |trow=3 |before=Wally: I just want to make sure you're okay, is all. |response=''{Assured}'' Son, I promise you, I've never been better. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Warm, sincere}'' You and your sister and your mother are all healthy and happy, and that makes me very happy, too. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Now off you go. |after= |abxy=A1c}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000A7CA8 |before= |response=''{Angry, surprised / Angry}'' What the hell is wrong with you? You just murdered my foreman! |after=Roger: I know he was suspicious of me, but you didn't have to kill him! |abxy=A}} |topic=0011A01C |before=MaleEvenToned: What the hell is wrong with you? You just murdered my foreman! |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' I know he was suspicious of me, but you didn't have to kill him! |after=Player Default: I did what was necessary to protect you and your family. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A013 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I did what was necessary to protect you and your family. |response=''{Exasperated / Angry}'' You went too far. We could have salvaged the situation, but now word's going to spread about this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defeated / Angry}'' I'll be lucky if I can hire anyone now. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CA8 |before= |response=''{Trying to prompt the player for a code phrase... leading a little bit}'' Didn't run into too much trouble coming out here, I hope? |after=Player Default: Some bloodbugs chased me halfway across the Commonwealth, but I made it. |abxy=A}} |topic=0017234D |before=Player Default: Sorry to hear it, friend. Commonwealth can be a dangerous place, no doubt about that. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, feel free to have a look around, and come see me if you need anything. |after=Roger: Since you traveled all this way, how about a quick tour? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009C845 |trow=2 |before=Roger: Well, feel free to have a look around, and come see me if you need anything. |response=''{Friendly, inviting / Friendly}'' Since you traveled all this way, how about a quick tour? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Right this way, if you please. I'll show you what we've been up to here at the Warwick Homestead. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0009A15F |before=Player Default: Some bloodbugs chased me halfway across the Commonwealth, but I made it. |response=Yeah, those things can be pretty territorial. Glad they didn't catch you! |after=Roger: Since you traveled all this way, how about a quick tour? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009A15E |before=Player Default: It was terrible. Everything here is trying to kill me. |response=''{Friendly, sympathetic / Apologetic}'' Sorry to hear it, friend. Commonwealth can be a dangerous place, no doubt about that. |after=Roger: Well, feel free to have a look around, and come see me if you need anything. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0009A15D |before=Player Default: I've seen better, and I've seen worse. |response=''{Friendly}'' Right down the middle. huh? Well, I'll take that over bad news any day. |after=Roger: Well, feel free to have a look around, and come see me if you need anything. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0009A15C |before=Player Default: Do I look like a delivery man to you? |response=''{Amused}'' Well, let's see... dirty clothes, worn boots... yep. Looks about right. So how was your trip? Any trouble with the local wildlife? |after=Player Default: Some bloodbugs chased me halfway across the Commonwealth, but I made it. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CA8 |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial, talking quietly so you aren't overheard... on the down low / Conspiratorial}'' You've got the seeds? Good, I'll take those. |after=Roger: Listen, I need your help. The whole operation's in danger of being exposed. |abxy=A}} |topic=0017234C |before=MaleEvenToned: You've got the seeds? Good, I'll take those. |response=''{Worried, nervous... also, keeping voice low / Nervous}'' Listen, I need your help. The whole operation's in danger of being exposed. |after=Player Default: Tell me the problem and I'll see what I can do. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A11E9 |before=Player Default: And you need me to bail your ass out. |response=''{Defensive, annoyed / Defiant}'' Hey, I'm doing the best I can, but I'm on my own up here. Now let me give you the details. |after=Roger: I think my foreman, Bill Sutton, suspects what I really am. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A11E8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The Institute builds an underground scientific utopia, and you're their crowning achievement. The future is fucked. |response=''{Defensive, a little angry... dealing with an unfair accusation / Defiant}'' You try working alone with no support for months on end, see how easy it is. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=So here's the problem. |after=Roger: I think my foreman, Bill Sutton, suspects what I really am. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000A11E6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hey, I'm doing the best I can, but I'm on my own up here. Now let me give you the details. |response=''{Worried, nervous / Nervous}'' I think my foreman, Bill Sutton, suspects what I really am. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried, nervous / Nervous}'' He's been spying on me and having secret conversations with our farmhand, Cedric. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried, nervous / Nervous}'' Now he's starting to work on my wife and kids, trying to turn them against me too. |after=Companion: If you ask me, we shouldn't get involved. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000A11E5 |before=Player Default: They just need to be convinced Bill's wrong. That won't be hard. |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' I hope so. |after=Roger: Anyway, there's more to it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A11E4 |before=Player Default: Jesus, what a mess. You've really screwed up. |response=''{Frustrated / Defiant}'' Look, I'm on my own out here. I've got no backup and no support. I'm doing the best I can. |after=Roger: Anyway, there's more to it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A11E3 |before=Player Default: They aren't your wife and kids. Don't lose perspective here. |response=''{A note of sadness... you have become more attached to these people than you want to admit / Sad}'' I know that, it's just... it's a habit, I guess. I've gotten used to saying it. |after=Roger: Anyway, there's more to it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A11E2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Just how dangerous is this foreman? Is he a real threat? |response=I don't know, maybe. He's heard all the same boogeyman stories as everyone else. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=A lot of people up here are scared. They're seeing synths around every corner. |after=Roger: Anyway, there's more to it. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000A11DD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I hope so. |response=Anyway, there's more to it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Cedric's vanished. Bill says he had to visit a sick relative, but I think he went to get help. |after=Player Default: Someone must have seen where he went. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A11DC |before=Player Default: Someone must have seen where he went. |response=I have an idea about that. |after=Roger: If Bill's taken June and the kids into his confidence, he might have told them what he's planning. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A11DB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You have no idea where Cedric is? You're helpless, Roger. |response=''{Annoyed. Do not re-record (changed text to match VO performance) / Irritated}'' Of course I don't. The whole point of their plan was to keep me from finding out. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=But I have a feeling that someone around here does. |after=Roger: If Bill's taken June and the kids into his confidence, he might have told them what he's planning. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000A11D4 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I have an idea about that. |response=If Bill's taken June and the kids into his confidence, he might have told them what he's planning. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Right now they're too suspicious to talk to me about it, but they've got no reason to suspect you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Just remember, Bill's got them all pretty scared. It's not going to be easy. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0017235C |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: You okay? |response=''{Relief, gratitude / Relieved}'' Yeah, mostly. I thought for sure I was a dead man. |after=Player Default: I'm just glad that you and your family are safe now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A025 |before=Player Default: I'm just glad that you and your family are safe now. |response=''{Relieved}'' Well, we're in your debt. |after=Roger: You can tell our mutual friends that I'll get those seeds in the ground and have a report ready soon. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A024 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You were careless. You let your guard down and it almost got you killed. |response=''{Contrite / Apologetic}'' I know. I just... I guess I was hoping we could convince Bill he was wrong. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Contrite / Sad}'' Guess I didn't realize how desperate he was. |after=Roger: You can tell our mutual friends that I'll get those seeds in the ground and have a report ready soon. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0011A023 |before=Player Default: You're lucky I got here when I did. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Yeah, you're right. |after=Roger: You can tell our mutual friends that I'll get those seeds in the ground and have a report ready soon. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0011A022 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What happened to set him off like that? |response=Bill was already on edge, but Cedric hadn't come back yet and then you showed up. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' I guess he figured his time had run out, and he decided to take things into his own hands. |after=Roger: You can tell our mutual friends that I'll get those seeds in the ground and have a report ready soon. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0011A01D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, we're in your debt. |response=''{Grateful... also, sharing a secret, so lower your voice / Confident}'' You can tell our mutual friends that I'll get those seeds in the ground and have a report ready soon. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly goodbye / Friendly}'' In the meantime, you be safe out there. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=000A3A0A |before=June: But he's right here, Bill! |response=''{Pleading}'' Bill, you're insane! Please, I'm begging you, let's just talk about this! |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstM01Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0018F9C3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Our hero returns! Hope you're doing well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' You see that new gourd in the patch? The colors are really something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Hey there! Welcome back. |after= |abxy=}} MinRecruit04 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0002B9A4 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Those Super Mutants are still out there somewhere, and they could come back at any time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A little frustrated / Concerned}'' I know it's a lot to ask, but if you put an end to them, we'll all sleep a little easier. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files